The Battle Of The Powers
by SilverLynxFire
Summary: They have lived for millions of years to find each other. Five girls who have powers that are unimaginable to mortals, must battle for their lives. It's no normal battle, its been awaited for years and they will use their powers to kill each other. Only one will come out of this battle alive. Five girls, one destiny.
1. Introductions

The Battle Of The Powers

Introductions

Massie Block: the amber eyes on the beauty are said to hold a great fire, that's correct. She's known, in her world, as a firestarter. People can see the flames in her eyes, and make their own suspicions, she hair, it's also amber, the flames are seen there as well. Many have said her eyes can smother anyone who looks into them, also part of her power. She's waited millions of years for the time that they can fulfill the prophecy and have the great battle. She didn't have a clue where the others were until very recently. There are originally five of them but one they find each other and the scroll, after the great battle only one will come out victorious, only one will survive. That's the one thing she's known from the start, ever since millions of years back when the curse was first set upon them.

Claire Lyons: she's, ever since childhood, been called the ice queen, oh what they would think if they knew how right they were. Her power is so strong it can freeze someone within a second or something as small as a cool breeze. She has ice cold blue eyes, and straight hair that's as white as the snow she creates. She's been practicing her power a large portion of her life, waiting for battle, and the counterparts she must face. She has been bonded with these girls her whole life as part of the curse, and she's never met them before until so recently it feels like yesterday.

Kristen Gregory: her "friends" throughout the years have all eventually said she's poison, they all say she destroys friendships and people in general because she's "poison". Which she is. Her eyes are the color of green poison and her hair a golden blonde. She can create and manipulate poison. It's literally the blood that runs in her veins. She has no idea what the other girls powers could be, and quite frankly she doesn't care, because she believes there is no curse, or "gift" as the gods had once called it so very long ago, that is more powerful than her own. She's ready for battle because as every person or "friend" she's ever had has said, she's poison and destroys everything, which is what she intends to do to all the other counterparts. She refuses to die now that her life could actually begin.

Alicia Rivera: she's always been told she sucks the air out of a room. That's her power. Deoxygenation. She can suck the air out of a room and adapt to it so she can still breathe. Her power, it can within minutes kill every person in the amount of space she has chosen to suck the air out of. Miles or feet. Her choice. She has raven color hair and dark brown eyes. She wants to live. If, no when, she wins the battle her powers will drain out of her and she will continue to age and grow, she will be turned back into a mortal. That's all she's ever wanted. A boyfriend, a husband, children, a job, real friends, a normal life as a mortal, but none of that can happen until she wins the battle and her powers drain.

Dylan Marvil: she's always been pulled to nature, even before she was gifted with her powers; she loves the allure of it and all the beautiful colors of it all. She can grow plants of any sort to be the size of the Empire State Building or as small as a pin top, should she so choose. She can also control them. She loves her power, more than her own life, which has been the only reason she's continued to fight to find the other girls. She would rather die fighting the other girls than actually defeat them all and her powers be drained. It would kill her. She knows the other girls are extremely powerful and she knows her last moments on this Earth will be using her power and that gives her more happiness and peace than anything ever will. She doesn't want to die. But she will if the only alternative is to return mortal and no longer have her power. Though she loves the thought of having her own family she loves her power more. But she has no choice but to fight .

A/N… this is the first story I've ever written :/ I think it sounds cool but I don't really know. Reviews always welcome. Critiques appreciated. Also any ideas on what you would like to see happen or anything just give reviews or PM. I will update frequently probably every 3-5 days. But please review I want to know what you guys think. Also if anyone wants to be my Beta Reader just PM me.


	2. AN

A.N

The new chapter should be out fairly soon but I just wanted to clarify some things about Alicia's power. Deoxygenation. So you would think she has an unbeatable power and therefore the best chance of winning the battle, but her power drains the energy and life from her. So, yes potentially she could take all the oxygen out of the amount of space she chooses ,forever, but she can only use her power for 45 seconds at most or else she could pass out for minutes or hours, and possibly kill her. And most people (especially people with powers) can hold their breath for 45 seconds. So all the girls all have an equal chance of winning the battle. Some people were confused with her power, so I hope with this clarification everyone understands.


	3. Chapter 1

**The Battle Of The Powers**

_Chapter 1: History and Meeting Places_

_Five girls, thousands of years ago were given gifts from the gods. They were given powers. After _

_the girls were given these powers, all matching with their personalities at the time, and matched_

_their appearance, were cast off to different corners of the world, to eventually find and _

_meet each other. Each girl was only informed that there are four counterparts, not names, _

_appearances, or what power they possess. The gods told them that when they meet each other _

_they would just be able to tell if the person was one of the counterparts. After the five girls are united, they must _

_find the scroll. The scroll lists every aspect of each gift or curse, depending on which girl you _

_ask, also what they must do after the scroll is found, whether that means the girls and their _

_fates or what exactly their gift is, and the details of the great battle. Each girl was only informed _

_what comes with their power and what is it and the counterparts and most importantly _

_the great battle. First they must harness their powers as to be used to their full extent, and _

_then master their powers so there are never any surprises and they can control themselves _

_around mortals. They are given inhuman beauty and immortality. After mastering their powers _

_they must spend every moment tracking the other girls, or counterparts as the gods called _

_them, tracking is an extremely difficult task considering they are given no knowledge on the _

_counterparts other than that they exist. After meeting each other their main focus is finding the _

_scroll, the scroll will tell them what to do next. The gods told them this much, only this much._

_**2013**_

***Massie Block* **

I stand in the middle of the woods, fifty miles outside of Westchester, New York, my newest

lead for where my counterparts are. I've been searching for thousands of years with

no dice, but I believe that I have finally found them. Or at least one of them is here. I can feel it. As I get

closer, there is a fluttering all over my skin, and I believe it's because of the bond the gods had created

between us ,when we received our powers. I look around me, and around me is a circle of

large jagged rocks standing so close together, that it's like I'm inside of a bowl. I try to practice my powers once more before I enter the city. I stick one of my arms in front of me,

with my palm upwards and point it towards one of the biggest rocks in the bowl. I take a deep breath and

push my energy into my palm, feeling it get hot. I sneak a glance at my palm and see it

turn a blood red color. Soon enough, my entire hand lights with blue fire. I pull my arm back slightly, then

push it forward again. I then see the ball of fire hurl towards the rock then collide with it, turning the largest rock in the bowl into dust. I give myself a self satisfied smile, and got so excited at the

reality of finally meeting a counterpart that my entire body, clothes and all, burst into the blue

flames. I take a calming breath and the fire extinguishes. I make sure I didn't get any dust on my

clothes, which were completely fine even though they had caught on fire just moments ago. I

dust of the front of my purple long sleeved shirt with a white fluffy vest over it. I look down at

my dark blue jeans paired with the slouchy white booties, seeing that I am a

a total ten, I continue running towards Westchester in search for the others.

***Claire Lyons* **

I am walking through the woods, forty miles outside of Westchester, where I'm absolutely positive

there is at least one of my counterparts here. I can feel it in my skin,.We have all bonded

together for thousands of years now and I know there is one here. My ice blue eyes scan the woods

looking for any signs of life and are happy to see none, so that I can practice my power, it calms me down,

and I will need a lot of calmness for what I'm about to experience. The air is cool and it feeds into

my power. I suck in a deep breath, taking in the cool air, and turn my palms up towards the sky. I take

one more breath and curl my fingers making the snow immediately start to fall. I point my head up

to the sky and flash my sweet smile, making the snow fall harder. I fall backwards letting

myself get enveloped by the beautiful white powder. It matches my hair color and as the snow

falls on my face I feel at home. Even before I received my power, I always adored winter and snow.

I take a handful of snow and squeeze it tight, turning it into a large ice cube, admiring

the power that I was given. I look around at the green trees, quickly getting covered with the snow

and just think about how beautiful it all is. I've noticed and many people have told me that I

look like I belong in this scene. I realize that I'm being almost completely covered by the snow,

not that I would notice or feel the cold, but I have to find the counterpart or counterparts that

live here. So I stand up and watch the snow fall off me into a white dust. I look down at my

shirt which is quarter sleeved and dark red. I brush the snow off it. Then I look at my light

blue jeans and black flats, and brush the snow off that too. Then I continue to run towards

Westchester, to find the people who could change my life forever.

***Kristen Gregory***

I wander around the woods 83 miles outside of Westchester, New York. The place where I

have tracked down one of my counterparts using the math and other skills I have acquired over

the past million years. I need to prepare for some kind of fight, since I need to be at the top of my

game in case of some sort of attack. I see that I am completely surrounded by trees. I stick my right

palm out and concentrate on visualizing the poison, the same color as my neon green eyes,

coming out of palm. Within a second, there is a green bubble the size of my fist floating

two feet in front of me. I take my other palm and stick it out, then slowly move my hands apart

from each other and watch the bubble spread out as thin as a pancake. Abruptly, I move my

hands so one of them is near my thigh and the other is above my head. The bubble is a told as the average eight year old child I move my hands in a circular motion around myself and watch as neon green

becomes the only color I see. It flies by me in a circle like I'm inside a bubble. I return my left

hand to my side and move my right back then push it forward. I see the neon green blob fly at

the largest tree around me and go straight through the middle of the tree trunk. After the ashes

in the air dissipated there was a hole right through the middle of the trunk the size of my fist. I

look down at my outfit which is a dark brown tee-shirt, camouflage skinny jeans, and bright

blue converse. I look around one last time, then look through the hole that my poison has made.

Satisfied that there are no obvious clues that I was ever there or even exist, I start running

towards Westchester to my counterparts, and my real life.

***Alicia Rivera***

I walk around New York, precisely Westchester, my home for the past seven years or maybe more.

Knowing that my counterparts are coming, my skin flutters. I'm about half a mile from my

dance studio, where I need to train for my upcoming competition, and see my instructor. He is

super cute, has dark brown eyes, and skin as tan as mine. His name is Josh Hotz.

He is my match made in heaven and I know we should be together. That's part of the reason I

want to win the battle, so I can have a family. I constantly think about what our wedding would

be like or what our kids would look like. I can tell he wants to be with me as much as I want to

be with him but I can't until I win the battle, my powers drain, and I become mortal again. I've

wanted to be mortal ever since I was given my gift. But because of Josh I have a new renounced

vigor to win. I look around at my surroundings and notice there's no one around me. Might as

well practice my power, as I will need it. I look over at a tree; target acquired, and suck in a very

deep breath and see the plant start to wilt. _Thirty seconds, come on, die_. Forty seconds, uh-

oh, I feel myself getting slightly dizzy. Forty five, I breathe out and gulp down as much air as I

possibly can. I look at the tree after my vision returns to normal, to see it drooping greatly and

the leaves getting the crunchiness everyone loves. I get angry and kick the tree with my red

high heeled stilettos, then admire the rest of my outfit which are black skinny jeans and a red top

with thick black lines going over all of it. Suddenly I feel a prickle and I have a compulsion to

turn the opposite way of my dance studio towards who knows what.

***Dylan Marvil***

I'm ten miles away from Westchester, going through the woods, on yet another search for my

counterparts. My skin is literally vibrating because of my bond with them, and that

I'm so close.. I look around the woods and feel at home surrounded by flowers, trees,

bushes, moss, vines, and everything else that makes me feel happier than anything in the

entire world. I look down at my outfit with a small smile. A red shirt with a bright blue rose, green

pants that at the very top around my thighs turns into a bouquet or red roses until halfway

up my butt then it turns yellow to symbolize the sun, and I have gray flats but am not wearing

them now, I prefer the feel of the earth under my feet, it gives me energy. Looking at my outfit

reminds me of my power and have a sudden urge to practice. I look around me and walk in

slow circles gently brushing my fingertips on anything I can, watching it grow under them.

When I finally stop spinning, the grass goes up to my waist. I have made the trees are twenty feet tall and the

flowers the size of my head. I then picture the forest the way it was before and spread both

of my arms out and make one fast spin. The forest looks the same as it did when I first showed

up and know I have left no evidence that I ever came in the first place. I start walking

forward still without shoes and feel a shock down my back and a strong need to turn a different

direction. Though I have never been to Westchester in all of the thousands of years of being around in

this world, and have no idea where it would take me. Almost against my will, my hands slip my

shoes on my bare feet and start running in the direction that I my body told me I need to go.

***Same day***

All five girls were running towards one destination none of them knew. They were all coming

from different angles so none of them would cross paths before they all meet in that one place.

Even the native Alicia had no idea where her legs were leading her, and she's never ran a day

in her life, and now she was sprinting as though her life depended on it. Which it did. Suddenly

a gray stone circle with five openings came into view. Trees were thickly covering all around

her, but she heard shoes softly patting the grass beneath them. She broke through what felt

like a wall and her red shoes clacked loudly on the beautiful, but worn gray stone. At that same

moment one girl came through each barrier and entered in a side of the stone, one amber eyed

beauty with hair the same color as her eyes, another with icy blue eyes and hair white as snow, one

with neon green eyes and golden blonde hair in a ponytail, and lastly a girl with dark green

eyes and fiery red curls. Though they were all staring in each other's eyes they noticed their

skin vibrating harder than ever before and a blue light making pattern within the gray stone.

Behind the amber eyed girl was a red light, the icy blue eyes had a light blue light behind her,

the neon green eyed girl had light behind her that was the same as her eyes, and the forest

green eyed girl had a dark green behind her. The native had a dark brown behind her, The colors all met in

the middle above their heads and had a gold light where all the colors met. The golden light

went down in the middle of the gray stone like a beam. They all stared in shock, awe and fear awaiting for what would happen next.

A.N ehmagawd I'm so sorry for making you wait this long, I will get the next chapter out a lot quicker. I just got back my internet connection that's why it took soo long. Well anyway I want to thank my totally awesome beta, frosting snowflakes, without her this chapter would not be as good as it is. Thanks to everyone who is reading the story or added it to their favs or anything. I appreciate your guy's reviews, so review, I want to know what you think of it.


	4. Chapter 2

_The Battle Of The Powers_

**Chapter 2**

*C POV*

"Madera? Alena? Dryope? Kriska?" I gasp in shock.

"Cleone." they say in unison. We just stare at each other in amazement.

"I go by Claire now. Just trying to keep up with the current human names I suppose," I say to them.

"I've been calling myself Massie for quite a while now. Madera was too evil queen-ish for this

day and age." Madera, oops, I mean _Massie _says.

"I like Alicia a lot better than Alena, so that's my name now." Alicia says.

"I only just started going by Dylan. I did like Dryope a lot better but people within the last

hundred years or so would give me strange looks when I told them that was my name, so I was

forced to change it." Dylan explained to us.

"I similarly to Dryope-"

"Dylan."

"Right. Yes _Dylan_, I had changed my name only recently, to Kristen, I think it just fits me better."

Kristen says.

"So, does anyone know what just happened," Dylan asks. We all murmur that we didn't.

"You four are the counterparts I've been searching all my life for. We used to be friends,"

Massie says in an irritated voice.

"So, uh, what are your guy's powers? Mine is manipulation of plants," Dylan says, trying to keep

up conversation.

"That fits you, really quite well. Well mine is poison creation and manipulation. What about the

rest of you?" Kristen asks in an interested voice.

"Well my power is de-oxygenation," Alicia states.

"Wow I didn't know it was real. I mean I've heard rumors and such but never believed it!" Kristen

exclaims, fascinated.

"I create and manipulate cold and snow, stuff like that," I say slightly bored. This conversation is

dull and we need to do something.

"Fire starter." Massie says simply.

"Wow, this is amazing. So who lives here in the first place?" Kristen asks.

"That would be moi," Alicia says, and I laugh inwardly.

"I think we should start by sharing our back stories and adventures, you know? Get

reintroduced," Kristen replies.

"There's no way Kristen. What a stupid idea! I don't know who else has their priorities straight.

But we are here, not to become BFF's and all that stupid crap! That will only make us weak and

not strong enough to kill each other if were friends. Doesn't anyone else know that! Hopefully,

soon we will be done with this battle and one of us will be alive and mortal. I know I don't

care about your 'adventures'. Were only here to find the scroll, have the battle and get over this

incredibly long chapter in our lives. I want to be strong enough to kill all of you and come out

of this shit-hole we call a life! Kristen, I thought you being the smartest out of all of us would

realize what a disadvantage it would be to know anything but the very basics about each

other!" Massie yells, suddenly her eyes blazing. Much to her satisfaction, Kristen looks hurt by

the outburst.

Alicia clears her throat slowly and says, "Does anyone have any leads on the scroll?"

"I don't know what the gods told you, but we were told to focus solely on finding each other.

Then, we are all united we look for the scroll," I reply, absolutely disgusted by their idiotic

behavior.

"We need to stop fighting! It is getting us nowhere near closer to our goal, which is the scroll.

I know we aren't supposed to be, but we are far smarter and wiser than any adult, so let's act like it. We all,

except for Alicia, arrived in Westchester today correct?" Dylan exclaims, getting us all back on track.

We nod.

"Okay so with that, we four need places to stay." Dylan concludes, all four of us turn our heads

slowly towards Alicia with questioning faces.

"I live in a six hundred foot studio apartment that is about to burst apart at the seams because

of all my stuff. I can't take any of you in. But I have another idea. Let me make a call and see,

be right back." Alicia says before walking away, reaching in her pocket.

"So, uh, fire starter huh? That's pretty cool. And you having ice or cold or whatever, you two

are like opposites," Dylan says, squirming slightly under our gazes. We nod slowly. Massie and I

obviously prefer silence than listening to someone babble about things we had already realized.

"I promise I'll be at the next practice. I'm so sorry I just had some new and highly important

developments come up. I really am sorry."

"No they won't be a major distraction, but they will be if I don't find a place for them to stay."

"Out of towners, yeah. And they have no money, I know it's inconvenient."

"Well thanks! I thought I was, but it's nice of you to say it. So can they?"

"Yeah four of them. They won't be a terrible inconvenient. And they will leave before practice

and things like that."

"Thank you so much."

"Dinner? Thursday, like two days from now Thursday? With you? I would absolutely love to! Thank

you again." That was all we heard of her phone call before she pulled her phone away and

turned on her heel towards us with a radiant smile on her face, blindingly so.

"Alright guys, well all four of you can stay at my dance studio for nights. You just have to leave

before every practice and clean up after yourselves." After getting one look at our faces she

says, "Don't worry guys it doesn't smell. Oh and Dylan we have flowers everywhere there to

keep it smelling really nice so you can play with those." Alicia says. Dylan smiles widely and

soon enough we are all smiling. Then all the sudden Dylan gets very still, noticeably so, and we

immediately stiffened.

"What the f-"Dylan suddenly lets out a burp that literally caused a tree to collapse to the

ground.

"I don't even know how that's possible," I say then we all burst into hysterics, soon after we are

rolling on the gray stone and the grass with tears streaming down our faces.

After the laughter died down Massie says, "Okay, we need to get to the studio. It's getting late,

dark, and everyone but Alicia had a very long journey. I don't know about the rest of you but

I'm absolutely exhausted."

"Alright, let's get a move on. It's only about a mile from here," Alicia says. We all start walking

towards the unknown and I take the silent moments to think about what the next few months

will be like. We have to find the scroll. Then decipher every word, after that find the

battle location and fight until only one remains. It's almost sad thinking that a huge chunk of

who I have become will instantaneously disappear should I win the battle.

Thinking about it years ago seemed like a breeze that I could continue on, then when the time comes to kill them with my

bare hands. But now that I'm actually faced with the challenge that seems too great to handle,

I have nothing left to fight for. I never really did, but I always thought I would do it so I could

get my life back, but thinking about it now, my power is my life. Though if I had something real

to fight for, I would go full force. But the problem is, no one has any idea of where the scroll is!

"So it's right up there. That building with the thick lines all over it," Alicia said, gesturing in front

of us, jolting me back into reality. There is someone standing in front of the mahogany doors,

he had dark skin matching Alicia's and dark brown hair and eyes.

"Hey Alicia, and these must be your friends. Hello I'm Josh Hotz, I own the studio and coach,"

the man named Josh said, sending a sweet smile towards us with his cherry red lips.

"Josh this is-,"

"Hello, I'm Massie. Alicia I think we are all capable of introducing ourselves," Massie interrupts in a

sweet voice that is hiding her irritation.

"Well I'm Dylan and that is Kristen." Claims Dylan.

"Hi, I'm Claire. Thank you so much for letting us stay here, I promise my friends and I won't

be any inconvenience to you or your pupils," I say shaking his dark hand, _strong grip._

"It's no problem I guess. I should show you ladies inside and where all the bed things are," Josh

replies. Wow he's kind, a lot of men are no longer like this, and it's refreshing. He pushes the

key into the lock and the door opens smoothly, we step inside on the hardwood floor. The walls

are colored a shimmery gold with green swirls that closely resemble the color of Dylan's eyes

and laid out around the floor are five gigantically oversized bean bags that are all black with

different colored blankets on top and two pillows. Nice set-up.

"Okay, as you can see these are the beds, each one of you will pick whichever one you want. I'll be back here at

nine thirty in the morning to set up for practice. Practice starts at ten fifteen and ends at three

in the afternoon, so you can't be in here during those hours, but any other time you're welcome

here. So make yourselves at home and I'll have a key for you to have by the end of practice

tomorrow. So any questions, comments, concerns anything like that you can ask now," Josh informs us.

"I don't think we have any concerns, but thank you so much, we are so very grateful that you are

letting us stay here during our visit," I say back to him.

"It's no problem, just clean up after yourselves. I'll be off now, have a nice night. Alicia would

you like me to walk you home?" Josh asks her. She nods gratefully and we wave goodbye as

they walk out the door.

"Alright, well we gotta track down the scroll. Let's think, I think we should start by looking up

the names of all of our 'parent' god and start with that. So for me, and someone should be

writing this down, my 'mother' is Hestia the goddess of fire or also known as the hearth, and my 'father' is Perses titan of

destruction," Massie says as Kristen quickly writes down her "parents".

"My 'mother' is Cybele goddess of nature and my 'father' is Perses as well," Dylan tells us.

"I know Alicia's 'mother' is Lethe goddess of oblivion and 'father' is Perses. My 'mom' is Achlys

goddess of poison and 'dad' is Perses," Kristen says scribbling down her own answers.

"'Mother' Chione goddess of snow and 'father' is Perses," I explain. Massie then pulls out a laptop

out of a cupboard in the corner of the room. After loading it up she starts typing vigorously

every once in a while looks over at Kristen's lap where the paper was. She murmurs something

to herself but we all heard it.

"What exactly are you going to look for, I mean you're not going to Google just where the

gods and goddesses 'children' scroll is. I mean there is no specific question you can ask it and it

will tell you the scroll's coordinate," Dylan informs us.

"I am just looking up all the pairings and then each name on its own and then all together, but I

understand that there is no actual question we can ask. All I know right now is we have a lot of

research to do," Massie says in a slightly sad and irritated voice. After an hour of research with

no leads we all agreed on one thing, we need to keep looking and for that to happen we need some caffeine.

"It's only nine at night, just go to the Starbucks around the corner and get us all a Grande vanilla

macchiato," Massie demands.

"We have no money."

"Oh please, we're the products of gods and goddesses! Just charm the the workers, it's our natural ability,"

Massie points out.

"Ugh fine. I guess I'll go," I whine, getting up and slipping on my shoes and pulling on my jacket.

I walk out the door into the chilly night, of course it's not the least bit chilly to me but the jacket

is for human appearances. All the signs are lit still and there are lots of people still walking

around.

I walk up to a tan girl who appears to be twenty three and ask her where the closest Starbucks is. She

points to the left and walks away. I go around the corner and before my very eyes the green

sign with the white mermaid shines bright. There's no line so I go right up to the cashier.

"Four Grande vanilla macchiatos please," I say staring deeply into his eyes and flash a small

smile.

"Will that be all?" he asks me in a dazed voice.

"Yep."

"That'll be $20.18."

"Are you sure? I really think I don't need to. Can't you just give it to me for free?" I say staring

even more deeply into his eyes and touch his hand, physical contact helps charm even more,

and throw him a flirty smile.

"It's okay, you don't need to pay," he says in a groggy dazed voice. His pupils dilated to extreme

proportions when I charmed him and I walked away from the cash register giggling to myself.

After about five minutes I hear, "Four vanilla macchiatos up." I walk over and see the drink

holder with the four cups.

"Could you be a sweetie and put these in a bag for me?" He walks away and comes back a

minute later and expertly puts the drinks in the bag without spilling a drop.

"Thank you." I walk towards the door kind of out of it and not really paying attention when all

of the sudden I run into a guy.

I'm pressed up right against him and say,"Sorr-"

I look up into the most beautiful face I've ever seen and my breath catches in my throat. He has one dark green eye and the other is a medium navy blue, he has tan skin and floppy black hair.

He is at least six inches taller than me,

we look at each other and a shy smile spreads on both of our faces. I feel electricity between

us so strong that you couldn't break it with anything. His eyes twinkle as the seconds turn

into minutes that we stand there pressed up against each other, I notice he is super toned and

absolutely the most gorgeous person I ever laid my eyes upon.

"Hi, I'm Cam."

A.N

Chapter 2 is up. Yay! An awesomely gigantic thank you to my beta frosting snowflakes. Review guys, they make me so happy to know what you all think. This chapter was kinda just to make the start of the Clam relationship, but we'll find out where the scroll is next chapter, I'm hoping. Where do you think it is? I'll try to get the next chapter up by New Years eve or day. Love you all for your support and interest in the story. See ya all soon!


	5. Chapter 3

**The Battle Of The Powers**

**Chapter 3**

***C POV***

"Hi, I'm Cam."

"I'm Claire. I'm sorry for bumping into you," I apologize, my voice shaking slightly.

"It's no problem," he replies, in a handsome deep voice.

"I have to get going," I mumble sadly, moving to the side and gesturing towards my bag.

"Can I have your number? I'm sorry for being abrupt, but I feel a strong connection with you.

Maybe we can have dinner some time," he rushes out, and then slightly blushes. I get out my

phone and hurriedly give him my number and he gives me his.

"I'll call you soon!" he yells out the door as I am walking away quickly, and I wave over my

shoulder. I turn the corner and see the big building with the mahogany doors and run to them

and knock loudly. After a few punches to the door, Dylan answers and opens it, "Sorry, thick

wood.

"Thank _gawd._ I need this," Massie informs us, picking up her cup. Kristen is on her bean bag typing

quickly, focused solely on the computer, and Dylan grabs her cup out of the bag. I walk over to

her and deposit her drink next to her and turn my attention to Massie,"Have you made any

progress?"

"Kristen didn't seem to think so, so she took the computer and has been in her own little world

the entire time you left," Massie tells me, obviously annoyed. Kristen is mumbling to herself

and I get just as annoyed as they must have been, "Hey, Kristen made any progress? Let us in, this is a problem that is on all of our shoulders so we want to help or at least be in the loop of whatever it is you're doing."

She shifts her position slightly and looks up at me, "Well I'm just inputting all of the 'parents'

names into the New York database and it comes up with all results that correlate or could

possibly correlate with the names and location. So I've just been looking through them all.

What I mean by 'possibly correlate' is that they take the first letters and put them together in

all possible ways. It probably sounds complicated to you but it is really easy to understand. And

to answer your next question, I've found only 3 that could possibly be the location of the scroll.

One, is a museum of Greek gods and literature. Two, is the top of a mountain about 30 miles

from here called 'Perses Summit'. It's called 'Perses' because he

is the titan of destruction and the mountain often has avalanches. And third, is a burned part of

the forest that years ago was called 'Hestia's revenge' because she is the goddess of fire and it

burned. But none of these feel right to me, I'll keep looking."

"Alrighty then. Keep us updated," Dylan sighed.

After hours of keys clicking and mild on and off conversation I finally say, "It's 11:47 at night

and I know I'm tired and I could only assume the rest of you are as well, and I'm fairly certain

that if Kristen stared at that screen for another minute her retinas will burn completely. So let's

just call a quits for tonight." Kristen saved her tabs and turned the computer off and returned

it to its charger then I turned off the lights and we go snuggle into our bean bags and sleep

peacefully.

We're all woken up by the loudly annoying beep of a computer, groaning Massie yells,

"Kristen!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispers opening the top of the computer, the bright light

illuminating her face.

I go crawl over to where my phone lays on the floor, "_Crappola_! Guys we gotta get dressed and

outta here." I make my slow procession to where my discarded clothes are, when Alicia bursts

through the door holding a gigantic bag.

"Well guys I'm sorry for barging in, but I figure you all didn't bring any clothes so I brought some

of mine that will fit you all," she says walking around the room throwing the different clothes at

each of us. She gives me a pair of white skinny jeans and a blue long sleeved top. Massie gets

purple long sleeved top and purple skinny jeans, Dylan got a red long sleeved shirt and a pair of

yellow skinny jeans, and Kristen got a black long sleeved shirt with a bio-hazard sign and neon

green skinny jeans.

"You guys gotta leave! Josh will be here in 10 minutes and everything must be in tip top shape,"

Alicia yells at us, walking over to my bean bag and pushing it into a big closet. All of us help and within

8 minutes have the place looking like we've never even been there.

"What was that beeping that woke us up about?" I ask Kristen. Her face brightens and goes

over to her computer and clicks a few times. Alicia's already left to get herself breakfast before

practice.

"I know where we're going today," she says in a sing-song voice and pulls the computer out of

the charger and over to us. On the screen is no picture and it said '_Newfound area set to be_

send to you. _The Cch Lap a_re_a has just been found. This was signaled for you to be told because_

_it contains initials of all the names you specified. The location is 44.397 miles southwest into_

_the Westchester forest. There is only this limited amount of information for the reason that you_

_personally have not gone to the location.'_

"Ehmagawd!" Massie screams.

"This feels like it's the right place," Kristen says. We walk out into the warm air and turn

towards the southwest, which is quite easy to establish where the directions are without a

compass after thousands of years.

"Are we even going to consult Alicia? I mean, this is as much about her as it is about the rest of

us," Dylan points out.

"If we see her on the way we tell her. None of us have her phone number, correct? So how

would we contact her in the first place," Kristen says smartly. As luck has it Alicia was sitting in

the Starbucks I met Cam at last night, picking at a blueberry muffin.

Massie walks up to her, "Alicia, do you have any idea what's been going on in the search for

the scroll? No, you don't because you've been planning what shoes to wear for your date

tomorrow. We have found the location of the scroll we are on the way there right now. You can

come if you're willing to miss dance practice in favor of finding the beginning of your destiny."

She looked taken aback, got up and threw her muffin away, then started laughing hysterically.

"Kristen's shirt is really funny," Alicia gasped out, wiping her eyes.

"Good God! Can we please deal with the situation at hand! We have found the scroll! We are so

close to the battle and you want to laugh at a bio-hazard sign," I whisper seriously. Alicia looks

at me with a fierce look then walks out of Starbucks.

"So are you coming or would you rather watch Josh show you how to do a dance move?" Dylan

asks.

Alicia nods and says seriously, "Let's go. I'm done living like this." We walk into the woods

quickly and look around, feeling more at home than in the studio.

"Kristen, you have to keep track of miles. I'm not so good at that part. Got it? I don't want to

pass this place since the location is so precise," Massie orders.

Kristen nods and we run fast

towards the unknown, I mean hell, we don't even know what this place looks like. As we run

faster than any Olympic champion could ever wish, I think about life again. _Cam_. I think I've

found something to fight for. He could feel the unbreakable electricity that flew around me

and him, it brought tears to my eyes thinking about it.

Only one will come out alive. I have an

80% chance of dying. 20% to live, with people who have gifts more powerful than my own

it's almost impossible, but from my experiences nothing is truly impossible, it only takes an

immeasurable amount of drive and courage.

Then let's take a second to come up with a game

plan for when we have to go through the battle. Alicia is obviously more powerful than the rest

including myself with her ability to take the oxygen out of a room, target number one. I will kill

her the second the battle begins. 60% chance of death then. Second I think Dylan; her power

could leave us bound up in weeds and an easy target.

Take her out after Alicia. 40% chance of

death and 60% survival. Third would be Kristen, I don't know how powerful her poison could be

and I really would rather not find out, though she seems to be becoming buddies with Dylan so

she might go ballistic. Kill her quickly after Dylan. 20% chance of death, 80% survival. Then it's

Massie. I suppose in the end it will be the battle of Ice and Fire. I'd never considered alliances in

the battle with someone else but I think Kristen and Dylan might try to.

"How close?" I ask.

"10.562 miles," Kristen informs us expertly. Cam, with his one sparkling light blue eye and a deep

green one. I'd met quite a few of the gods and none of them met the beauty of this individual,

Cam. He is stunning in every way and when I win the battle he will be mine, forever.

"We're here," Kristen whispers.

I walk through the arch of gold trees first. In the center of

the circle of gold trees there is a bench that looks to be 200 years old with vines wrapped

around every inch of it. The vines had purple flowers growing from them. Running through

the middle of the space was a large stream. The space itself was about 5 miles around. The

stream consumed a large portion of the space and it was breathtaking.

I have been alive for

millions of years and no space was more beautiful than the one that lay before our very eyes.

The ground that didn't have dark blue water running through it was covered in flowers; the

flowers only had 5 different colors ice blue, matching my eyes, red, matching Massie's, dark

brown, matching Alicia's, neon green, matching Kristen's, and forest green, matching Dylan's.

The water was so dark I couldn't see the bottom; I'm not even sure how deep it is.

"I think it's pretty obvious this is the place," Dylan whispered; it didn't feel right to disturb the

beauty with loud voices.

"I think we need to have a system so we find this in an orderly fashion. I will search the stream,

because I'm willing to get wet. Massie check the flowers. Dylan you can check the other half

of the stream with me if you're fine with that. Kristen you can check the trees, inside, on top,

under, wherever you feel necessary. Alicia do perimeters and then the ground and flowers

with Massie," I whisper directed, and we all went our separate paths, I went to the far side of

the stream, away from everyone else and Dylan went to the part of the stream near everyone

else. I go right to where the gold trees started on the other side and jumped in the water. Dylan

on the other hand is just groping the sides while sitting on the edge. Massie is on her hands

and knees digging in the dirt while Alicia is searching the perimeter with her foot. Kristen is

climbing up the gold trees looking within the gold leaves for any signs of paper. The stream is

probably 7 feet deep and I'm sticking close to the bottom running my fingers and nails roughly

over the mud. Probably a third of the way through my side of the river I surface to check the

others progress. Massie and Alicia are on different sides of the stream both crawling among

the vibrant flowers. Dylan is crawling around the side of the stream only her forearm is wet and

hers doing her contribution half heartedly. Kristen is a third of the way done with her trees.

"Nothing?"

"Nope."

"The sun will only be up for about another hour or a little less," Alicia says. I see nods and we

continue our work.

"Massie, could you check the bench and vines then you can come back to the flowers. I don't

want to leave one inch of this place unchecked," I yell softly. She nods and gets up, then I drop

down back to the bottom of the stream. I get halfway and plunge my hands down into the mud

completely and feel something that is not mud. I wrap my wrinkled fingers around the object,

rip it out of the mud and bring it to the surface. Everyone's eyes dart to me and widen in total

disbelief. I look at the object, a piece of paper rolled up, papyrus maybe, the scroll. My eyes

widen at the sight and with shaking hands open the paper so it's flat and look to see a language

I haven't seen in a very long time.

"Oh gods! Do any of you know how to read ancient Greek? I've forgotten after all these years,"

Kristen admits.

While everyone is shaking their head I say, "Yes I remember." Ah-ha I've found an advantage, I

know what this says, and they don't.

"Then would you please translate," Dylan says.

"At the studio."

"There's something I want to do before we have to go," Kristen says and pulls out her laptop.

"Since the battle is for sure happening very soon I thought we should have a picture together.

I don't mean like a best friend picture or anything just so that we all get a copy and whichever

one of us wins keeps it forever. So that when whichever one of us wins and becomes mortal

again you can remember who gave you your life. And just remember us," Kristen whispers softly.

She positions her laptop so it will get our whole bodies and the landscape around us. We stand

with our arms around each other and give million dollar smiles. Then she positions it to be just

a close-up of our faces together and again we smile, 5 people, 1 destiny.

"Let's get going and we can get back to the studio. She'll translate the scroll then Kristen can

go out and get the pictures developed," Dylan says. Kristen sets up her laptop one more time

and takes a picture of just the landscape. Then we run back, Kristen with the laptop, me with

the scroll and head to the dance studio and one step closer to the battle that will change our lives

forever. We make it back to the studio rather quickly and jump into our assigned bean bags. I

unroll the scroll and Kristen takes a picture of it, then I get to translating.

"What does it say," Massie says after 5 minutes of me looking at it.

"'Five there will be for all eternity. Until the fateful day, where this scroll is once again picked

up by beings of incredible power Cleone, Madera, Alena, Dryope, and Kriska. Cleone has the gift

of ice and snow, cold in all forms. Madera has been given the gift from hell; fire. Alena is given

the ability of deoxygenation and lung adaptation. Dryope was given a gift of chlorokinesis, to

manipulate plants. Kriska has acidic blood or poison in her veins and toxikinesis, to manipulate

poison. Finding this means The Battle Of The Powers will begin soon. The location is a place

where you are on top of the world; in a place where there are five sections, one of ice, one of

fire, one of poison, one of earth, and one raised plateau. It is the continent on the bottom of the

earth. Once unearthed, you must do your battle in four days. There will be a countdown. You

will fight and kill; only one can come out of this battle alive. After the battle and one is the sole

remainder of the five, your gift will leave your body and you will continue to live and age as a

mortal. You will be able to have children, and careers. The sooner the battle begins, the sooner

it ends.'"

All of their eyes are wide with fascination, "That's it?" Kristen questioned. I nod my

head, but it's not.

There's more, the rest is, "'Each counterpart is allowed to share their power with a mortal and

bind themselves to that mortal. That way both the counterpart and their mortal that is binded

to them are allowed to both enter the battle to increase their chances of living. As the power

is drained from the counterpart it also leaves the mortal. The power that the counterpart

possesses will be shared with the mortal, so if the counterpart dies so does the mortal. If the

mortal dies so does the counterpart." The next part is how exactly how to bind yourself to the

mortal, and only I know that.

A.N.

Yay! We're at chapter 3! Hope you guys all like it! I promise the next chapter will be completely Clam! *squeals like a little girl* The next chapter should be up pretty soon because I totally love Clam! A huge thank you to my freakin awesome beta frosting snowflakes! Review guys, I love them so much and it's my motivation! By the way I have a question for you guys, what is shmantasticslicious? What does it mean? Til next time.


	6. Chapter 4

The Battle Of The Powers

Chapter 4

*C POV*

I woke up to something vibrating on my side. Groaning, I picked up my phone, 8:30 in the morning.

Who's calling me at 8 freaking 30 in the morning? Cam! I grab the current vibrating phone and run outside.

"Hello," I say.

"Hi, sorry to call you so early, but I'm also kinda not sorry because I get to hear your voice. Do you wanna get

lunch today? As a date? Then hang out for the rest of the day?"

"Absolutely! Where do you want to go?"

"It's a surprise. I'll pick you up, where are you staying?"

"The dance studio next to the Starbucks we met at."

"Oh? Okay. I'll pick you up from there at noon?"

"Okay, see you then."

"See you then," he said and I could hear the smile in his voice. My head is spinning and I sit on

the cement, I need Alicia. I walk slowly into the studio and tap Alicia's arm.

"What?" she asks groggily.

Well this is more embarrassing than I expected, "I'm going on a date at noon and I need a dress.

Or at least some nicer clothes." Her eyes immediately brightened and she stood up stealthily, grabbed her shoes and crept out with me at her heels. I wrote a quick note to the rest of the counterparts saying that

Alicia and I would be gone all day and left. Alicia blinked rapidly against the bright light and

turned on me, "Who are you going out on a date with? You've been here, what, a day and a

half. Where did you meet someone?"

"We were looking for the scroll's location and you guys wanted Starbucks, so I went to get it and ran

into this guy named Cam," I spit out.

"Cam Fisher? One blue eye one green and black floppy hair? He's Josh's friend," she

questioned.

"Uh, yeah. So do you have any clothes I can wear," I uttered quickly.

"Oh please, I have more clothes than a Macy's, and in all sizes," she retorts smugly and we start

walking towards her apartment. After 15 minutes or so of walking towards her house, we stop at

a modern looking building, she steps inside and to the elevator, pushes the button with a seven

and we go.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Alicia expresses grandly, opening the door. There are clothes

everywhere except for one small path that leads someone from one end to the other.

"What do you have that'll fit me?" She walks around inspecting every item closely and picks up

3 dresses, 2 shirts, 2 pants, and 3 skirts. I pick up the first dress; its purple and very low cut,

I throw it to the side and look at the one behind it dark blue, long, and bell sleeves, _no not this _

_one_, and threw it to the side. I looked through all the stuff and nothing seemed to appeal to me.

"Do you have anything else?" I pleaded. She looks around and kicks over mounds of clothes, then

turns to her "closet", if you could call it that. She erupts from the avalanche proudly holding a

pink dress, I pick it up. It stops at mid thigh, light pink, small sleeves with ruffles to stop them,

scooped neck, simple, and casual, but just absolutely gorgeous. I walk in her bathroom and try it

on, perfect fit; I admire myself for a minute, then walk out to show Alicia

"There's no way I'm letting you walk out of here in anything other than that dress," she says

smiling, "Oh my god, you gotta get going!" I slip on my silver flats and ran out. I go in the

elevator and run out to the sidewalk then towards the studio. I get

there quickly due to supernatural speed and lean nonchalantly against the wall in the shade.

Five minutes later he turns the corner and walks toward me, with a backpack on.

"You look fantastic!" he exclaims.

"Where are we going?" I ask excitedly. He just smiles and grabs my hand, leading me towards

the woods. We walk among the trees for a mile and a half then he suddenly comes to a halt.

"Here," he whispers dropping the backpack pulls out a blanket and spreads it out. Then he

takes out medium size containers, probably 12 or so, and sets them out, then gestures for me to

sit with him.

I smile "Wow, this is so nice. So what did you bring?"

"Um, potato salad, sandwiches, soda, chips, grapes, apples, little cakes, crackers, cheese, and

some other stuff," he replies.

" Nice. So, tell me about yourself," I request, absently nibbling in a sandwich.

"Well, I've lived in Westchester my whole life, I play soccer because my father made me, I have

an older brother named Harris that goes to a college in Phoenix, and you're the first girl I've

ever been out on a date with. My mother died of a rapidly increasing case of breast cancer

when I was 15, and my favorite color is dark blue," he says.

"I'm so sorry about your mother," I say sadly.

"It's alright. Tell me about you," he says, obviously wanting to get off the subject.

"My mother and father both died when I was very young, and I've lived by myself for a couple

of years, I have lived pretty much everywhere but was born in Greece. And I am in Westchester

because I have cancer that I have a 20% chance of survival and 80% chance of death, there's

supposed to be good doctors here but I don't know," I tell him. He hugs me and tells me he is

sorry, actually sheds a tear, even though the whole things a lie.

"You don't look sick though, I mean with my mother it was blatantly obvious," he questioned sadly.

"What time is it?"

"3:00." I feel oddly nervous and he looks at me suddenly, questioningly. I stand up quickly, way

too quickly for me being around a mortal.

"What are you?"

"If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me," I question my voice hard and he

stands up.

"No."

"And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared?"

"No!"

"You wanna know? Fine."

"Long ago when the world was new and the gods and goddesses were still running around

among humans, and occasionally giving the mortals 'gifts' as they had called them, there was a

girl at the age of 16 named Cleone. She had always loved snow, ice, just cold in general and she

was very strong mentally and physically, the goddess by the name of Chione came to Cleone

and kidnapped her. Chione had never given a 'gift' to a mortal and did not know how to

approach the situation, so she took Cleone to a cave on a high up mountain where it was

always snowing. At the moment Cleone didn't mind because she loved the snow but was

quickly almost freezing to death. When Cleone and Chione arrived at the cave however, Perses

was there, also seeing something only Chione herself saw in Cleone and said to Chione, 'Us

together, both giving part of ourselves to this girl could make her be the most powerful thing

this world has ever seen'. Of course at first Chione refused but as time went on Perses

persuaded her to both give part of themselves to Cleone. Cleone did not want this. They told

her that she would be beautiful, immortal, strong, and powerful, and Cleone still didn't want it,

Chione and Perses didn't care. They gave her the power of cold, an adaptation of Chione's

power and the power of destruction. To give her the 'gifts' she was put unconscious so she

didn't know how they did it, and woke up a week later. When she woke both Chione and Perses

were gone, and she was no longer cold. On top of the mountain where it was below zero with

ice, snow, and sleet, she wasn't cold. She had been shackled to a large boulder and as she woke

up she easily broke through the metal, made specifically for the gods and goddesses for this

purpose, and went out into the open. She lived in a poor part of Greece and didn't have much

as far as clothes go; she was only in a dirty dress, covered in holes that barely made it mid-thigh.

But still she wasn't even slightly cold. Every moment she'd been in the cave came back to her

like a punch in the gut and she realized why she wasn't cold. She put her palms to the sky and

curled her fingers tightly and the snow and sleet came down a hundred times more heavily

than before and the wind became fierce. She went back into the cave and looked around for

any sign of Chione or Perses but only found a note scratched on the caves wall, it said 'There

are 4 others. After mastering your gift, find them, then the scroll' it was obviously from Perses.

Cleone left the mountain by jumping off of it and was unharmed when her bare feet

hit the ground again. When she went back to her village, they could tell something was wrong

with her and she was exiled from there. She was alone and went everywhere on the entire

Earth, swimming a complete ocean in a day and killing predators that threatened her. She

would go to all the different elemental conditions to find out exactly how her 'gift' worked. She

spent thousands of years learning and practicing her 'gift' to perfection. After that she spent

hundreds of years trying to find the other girls, her counterparts."

Cam looks at me in wonder and I look at my phone quickly, its 6:00, it took my 3 hours to tell

my story!

"You're Cleone," he states.

"I never said that I want this. This burden came to me," I whisper.

He hugs me tight and says, "You don't have cancer. Then why would you tell me that?"

"I found the counterparts, one of them is Alicia, she goes to the dance studio and said that your

Josh's friend. Yesterday we found the scroll; we have three days until battle. I have an 80%

chance of death; I thought it would be easier to tell you that instead of the truth."

"Let me see you do your power," he demands. I put my palms up, curl my fingers slightly and flurries

of snow glide down, I look at Cam he is just staring in awe.

"Can't we raise the stakes? Give you a greater chance of winning," he pleads.

"We?"

"I'm in love with you. I could feel it the second we saw bumped into each other at Starbucks. I

won't lose you if there's something I can do to prevent it. You're my soul mate," he says clearly,

the ice sticking to his eye lashes. I feel a tear roll down my cheek, walk over to him, and press

my lips to his passionately, letting him know for sure the feeling is mutual.

"What can we do?"

"I am allowed, as per the scroll, to have someone who I can bind to myself to who can come

into battle with me. We would be able to read each other's mind, share my gift equally. Also in

battle or otherwise if I die, you die. If you die, I die," I say.

"Let's do it," he says seriously.

"We have to wait until darkness falls. You know what this means though, right? Once we

become binded its irreversible, you will have to fight. And you will have to kill at least one of

the girls with your bare hands. Every hour after we are binded I will put you through rigorous

training so you can understand your power and be able to use your power as best as you can. It's your choice."

"Claire I want to do this," he says exasperatedly.

"Then let's do this," I exclaim smiling. I walk over to him, put both of my palms up against his, put

our bodies so close together that our knees are touching.

"Are you ready," I whisper.

"Yes. Will it hurt?"

"Yes it will." I feel him nod, look deeply into his eyes and force the ice, cold, snow to come

directly out of my palms, successfully splitting them open, forcing the ice, snow, and blood

into Cam's palms, breaking his skin. While this is happening snow is falling heavily all around

us, swirling us in a tight circle and lifting us up in the air, of course no one can see us because

its pitch black darkness. As we get above the trees, the snow carrying us, I see fear in Cam's

eyes, to calm him I press my lips to his and I will keep them there until we are put on the

ground. We're being spun quickly as well and I can feel Cam's blood coming into me, bringing

a hot, almost a sensation of fire on my palms and all over. I feel us going down and the tree's

branches brushing up against our bare arms. The snow tornado lowers us lightly to the ground

and I break my lips from Cam's as we touch the ground. I notice we're soaking wet from the

snow, and Cam's not cold. The snow stops completely and both me and Cam check our palms. Cam looks at his palms in wonder, then points them upwards and curls his fingers as

much as he can, the snow comes down in one big blanket, I plant my feet firmly to the ground

unfortunately Cam doesn't know, so he gets full impact and falls being covered by

the snow. I burst out laughing and walk over, my feet sinking with every step and pull him out of the ground.

He is covered in snow with nothing but a thin white t-shirt and blue jeans with holes and he

says, "I'm not cold."

*K POV*

I wake up at 11:00 to see no Claire or Alicia. I get up and walk over to the scroll, on my way I see

a note saying that Claire and Alicia will be absent the entire day. I unroll the scroll

and see two large chunks of text, picking up my laptop and find a Greek to English translator,

and type in a sentence, no results found. I go to an even more credible one, type in a few codes

then put in a sentence, exactly the same as what Claire said. Awesome. I type in the first chunk

and it's everything Claire said, well what's the rest? I type it in and… oh my god! I run over to

Dylan and Massie and shake them forcefully.

"Wha-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Look!" I pass the computer to Dylan and it goes in between them as they

read quickly.

"Where did this come from?" Massie asks sharply.

"The scroll," I say loudly.

"So Claire knew the whole time and didn't tell any of us," Dylan says dumbfounded.

"I'd assume so she could have a better chance of winning the battle," I whisper.

"Let's not tell Alicia. We don't need two people who can suck oxygen out of a room," Massie amends.

"Agreed."

"Agreed"

"And ah-greed."

A.N.

Yay my Clamalicious chapter! I will be posting an SYOC to have 'sidekicks' or whatever you wanna call them tonight. As usual a super duper amazingly huge thank you to my beta frosting snowflakes! Til tonight, I bid you farewell.


	7. SYOC Winners!

The contest is over! I already have the results so here they are.

For Massie's Sidekick: Sienna Bailee Hampton! Submitted by Katching Snowflakes.

For Kristen's Sidekick: Ella Parker! Submitted by outside the crayon box.

For Dylan's Sidekick: Kailey Marie Summers! Submitted by Blindev0lution.

Thank you for all of you how submitted, and congratulations for those of you than won.


End file.
